Mix and Match
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kisah cinta 2 Dimensi. Masih dengan manusia yang sama dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang. Yang mana yang akan kau cintai? BL Happy December Ceria Kihyun
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for Bryan Trevor and Jifan Kim_

 _I have a surprise idea cause you two_

.

.

 **Happy December Ceria Kihyun**

 **.**

 **Warn : Boys Love and Straight**

 **.**

 **Kisah cinta 2 Dimensi, perhatikan setting dengan baik hahahaha**

 **.**

Mix and Match.

 _Langit, bagaimana aku bisa mendeskripsikanmu?_

Dikala itu, terlihat sangat gelap, awan kelabu menggantung di sana. Angin bertiup sepoi sepoi, perlahan mengencang, menghempas pepohonan di sekitar. Langit yang biru tak terlihat, cahaya mentari di halangi sesuatu.

Hitam.

Kelam.

"KAISARRRR!" teriakan bersambut dengan halilintar di musim gugur terdengar memekakkan telinga. Suara jerit tangis karena sang kaisar bijak nan baik hati—pemimpin mereka—umat manusia terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada wanita pujaan hatinya di sana, mereka berkelahi entah dimana demi untuk menungguinya. Membuatnya kesal dan harus sedikit bernegosiasi dengan malaikat pencabut nyawanya agar memberinya sedikit waktu. "SEMBUHLAH! YA TUHAN! SEMBUHKAN KAISAR!" teriakan itu terus sambut menyambut.

Kaisar tersenyum, menatap langit langit kamarnya di istana. "Kasim Bei" mencoba memanggil seseorang yang selalu di sampingnya, orang yang mengerti kegundahan hatinya dan kebahagiaannya. Dia telah kehilangan hatinya, dibawa seorang wanita pergi—dan tak pernah kembali. Ia ingin menjemputnya dan nyatanya sang wanitalah yang kembali membawanya pergi.

"Yang mulia~" Kasim Bei sosok yang tenang dan berkarisma. Dia setia dan menjadikan kaisar sebagai kiblatnya, menjaga sang kaisar sejak kecil membuatnya sadar bahwa kesetiaannya akan segera berganti. Sosok yang ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu akan segera menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "Adakah yang kau butuhkan?"

"Jifan" terdengar seperti cicitan tikus dengan nafas tersenggal. Kasim Bei masih bisa menangkap nama itu. "Jifan" memanggil nama itu sekali lagi.

"Beliau sudah sedari tadi menunggu anda memanggilnya" nama seseorang yang disebutkan adalah pangeran muda. Adik satu satunya sang kaisar. Sosok cerdas yang baru saja berusia dua puluh di tahun ini, sosok yang menjadi hadiah terakhir ayah kaisar—kaisar terdahulu pada anaknya kemudian terbunuh dalam sebuah perang. "PANGGIL PANGERAN JIFAN!" teriakan kasim Bei terdengar setelah menerima isyarat jari kaisar untuk memanggil sang pangeran yang usianya mungkin lebih muda dan sepantaran keponakannya.

Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan pangeran berwajah tenang—seperti ayah mereka, berwajah tampan dan tatapan tajam dari bola mata hitamnnya. "Da ge" dia memanggil kakaknya, mempercepat langkahnya, menunjukkan wajah khawatir kentara. Dia tak suka dengan aturan istana, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang sang kaisar, menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!" itu penuh dengan perintah. Dia memerintah kaisar negeri ini.

Tangan sang kaisar terulur, mengelus wajah adiknya lembut. Tersenyum.

"Gantikan aku!" kali ini perintah keluar dari kaisar. Memerintah dengan tegas hingga seluruh manusia di ruangan itu membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Takut dengan perintah mengerikan yang menyangkut dengan pemimpin negeri mereka. "Hanya kau yang kupercaya untuk melakukannya, Jifan! Perintah negeri ini" nafasnya tersenggal, bukti bahwa ini adalah perintah terakhirnya.

Sang adik terdiam. Jifan menatap dalam wajah kaisar yang sudah pucat pasi. Dia merasa para menteri dan beberapa pangeran di luar sana benar benar bodoh untuk mendoakan kesembuhan kaisar. Kakaknya takkan selamat, keajaiban bodoh apa yang diinginkan mereka untuk membawanya kembali hidup di dunia ini. "Aku tidak mau" jawaban yang sama. Jifan takkan pernah tertarik dengan perebutan kekuasaan. Dia cukup menikmati hidupnya, kakaknya itu bagaikan orang tua untuknya, ia tak pernah melihat wajah ayahnya dan ibunya tak jelas siapa. Dia memerintah hanya akan memberikan isu buruk bagi kerajaan.

Sang kaisar mengeram. Tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya yang keras kepala. Dia sering mengajak Jifan muda untuk berdebat tentang politik, pemerintahan dan rakyat, adiknya itu memiliki semua yang harus di miliki oleh seorang kaisar bahkan lebih baik darinya. Hanya satu yang kurang—

Minat.

Adiknya itu tak punya keinginan untuk menduduki tahta. Dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang cendikiawan yang mungkin bisa membantu memberi sedikit masukan serta ide untuk memberantas kemiskinan dan menyelamatkan rakyat dari kemarau.

Jifan muda bahkan pernah mengatakan ia akan membawa istrinya—istri satu satunya tanpa selir yang di nikahkan dengannya sedari kecil—untuk pergi dari istana dan hidup menjadi seorang petani atau pedagang.

Itu cita cita konyol.

Dia lahir dengan darah naga di tubuhnya, orang orang bersujud ketika dia melangkah. Rahangnya harus dengan angkuh terangkat, dadanya harus membusung ke depan dan matanya hanya boleh menatap rendah manusia lainnya. Dia tercipta untuk itu.

Semua orang menegaskan dirinya.

Kakaknya tak ada bedanya, dia mempersulit Jifan dengan keadaan dan kini dengan tahta. "Anak anakmu akan membunuhku dan keturunanku" Jifan menemukan satu alasan agar bisa terlepas dari drama pergelutan tahta yang sering terjadi.

"Jifan, permainsuri Qin akan menjemputku" Jifan buru buru melihat ke arah sang kakak menatap. Hanya ada udara kosong di sana. Apakah semua orang yang akan mati menjadi gila?

"Permainsuri Qin, jangan jemput Da ge dahulu, pulanglah! Hus hus hus" Kaisar yang tadi terbawa dalam bayangan cinta sang istri yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya menghela nafas ketika mendengar nada pengusiran polos sang adik. Istrinya yang dalam bentuk imajinasi orang hampir matinya bahkan tertawa kecil dalam bayangannya.

"Kenapa kau mengusirnya?" Kaisar suka berdebat. Tentang apa saja pada pangeran yang bahkan sangat mengertinya di banding anak anak bejatnya.

"Dia yang berhati lembut yang mengerti maksud kelakuanku ini, yang mulia" Jifan sukses membuat Kasim Bei hampir tertawa. "Aku tak ingin menggantikanmu, pilihlah salah satu dari anak anakmu! Mereka lebih dewasa dan berpengalaman dariku"

"Lalu menurutmu, siapakah yang harus memerintah Negara ini?"

Jifan terdiam, dia sedang memikirkan satu per satu sosok keponakannya. Dia tak menemukan gambaran pemerintahan yang akan lebih baik dari buku buku yang pernah ia baca. Sosok sosok raja cemerlang belum muncul diantara para ponakannya. Diantaranya bertangan besi, ceroboh, gampang di peralat, serakah dan polos. Memilih salah satu diantara mereka bukanlah hal yang bijak.

"Kau tidak menemukannya kan, adikku" Jifan termangu ketika kaisar memanggilnya adik. Itu panggilan yang sangat ia inginkan dan baru kali ini terkabulkan. "Didiklah mereka menjadi kaisar yang baik, untuk sementara biarkanlah tahta itu ada di tanganmu!"

Jifan paham maksud sang kakak. "Aku—"

"Kui Xian akan senang menjadi permainsuri, itu adalah keinginannya"

Hening.

Jifan memilih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dia harus menimbang dengan benar keputusan itu. Kaisar kembali memerintah Kasim Bei membawakan alat tulis untuknya. Tak perlu menunggu hasil pertimbangan Jifan dengan dirinya sendiri, nama sang adik sudah tertulis dalam titah. "Ku serahkan padamu!" mata itu tertutup, begitu perlahan hingga Jifan tak bisa mencegahnya. Nafas itu menghilang.

Suasana hening.

"Da ge" Jifan mengguncang tubuh kaisar. Tidak ada jawaban dan bulir bening mengalir telah membuat arak sungai kecil di pipinya. "DA GEEEE!" dia berteriak memanggil. Kakaknya telah tiada.

Suatu hari di awal musim gugur, ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya nyaris seperti badai. Jifan, pangeran muda kehilangan sosok kakaknya, para pangeran kehilangan sosok ayah mereka, ratu dan selir kehilangan suami mereka dan rakyat kehilangan raja mereka.

"AYAHANDA!" pemilik suara berat satu per satu menerobos masuk. Para ratu, permainsuri dan anak anak mereka memasuki ruangan, terkejut dengan keberadaan mayat yang terlihat tenang tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

"Siapa yang mejadi kaisar?" suara kegaduhan itu terdengar kemudian. Mulai mempertanyakan kekosongan tahta. Seolah tak peduli dengan rasa sakit akibat di tinggalkan yang dirasakan oleh Jifan. Rakyat di luar sana yang mendengar suara gong kematian bahkan menundukkan diri mereka, mencium tanah dan menangis di tengah hujan untuk kaisar.

Mengapa para bangsawan dan kerabat kerajaan bertingkah laku seperti bajingan di kamar ini. Jifan berbalik, menatap tajam mereka yang ingin mendekati mayat kakaknya. Ingin mengetahui pesan terakhir raja sebelum kematiannya. Mereka tak berhak menjadi kaisar, mereka tak berhak menjadi salah satu yang menggantikan kakaknya—Jifan menatap para keponakannya. Mereka juga tak pantas menggantikan permaisuri Qin yang menggantikan sosok ibunya—istri kakaknya yang telah tiada bertahun lalu—kali ini ia menatap para ibu dari keponakannya.

Jifan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenangan kakaknya yang tersenyum dan bersedih seolah menjadi memori rusak di kepalanya. Berputar acak dan membawanya ke dalam kesedihan yang lebih dalam. "Kasim Bei" Jifan memanggil—air mata tak bisa berhenti dan kebencian menyeruak di hatinya. Kenapa orang orang ini begitu kejam.

"BERI HORMAT PADA KAISAR! SEMOGA KAISAR TETAP SEHAT DAN SELALU JAYA!" suara Kasim Bei menggema, mengalahkan suara kericuhan di kamar mendiang kaisar. Sebuah kertas yang berisi titah terakhir kaisar diangkatnya dan seluruh menusia menundukkan dirinya. Mencium lantai tak peduli apa kedudukan mereka. Jifan berbalik kembali, menatap wajah kakaknya yang terlihat seperti tertidur dengan sangat nyaman.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya kan? Maka biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku, Ge" dia bergumam. Menarik jubah kaisar dengan lambang naga emas di punggungnya menutupi wajah mendiang kaisar. "Aku Ji Fan bersedia menerima perintah!" kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras. Jifan berdiri menatap semua orang yang tak percaya dengan keputusan itu. Kaisar benar benar gila, dia mengganti garis keturuanannya.

"Titah pertamaku, putra mahkota akan kuberikan pada keponakanku"

Membuat hening—

"Aku takkan membuat anakku menjadi kaisar"

KiHyun

"Kartu identitas" ini sebuah pertanyaan bernada perintah. Seorang berbaju kaos—sengaja memamerkan otot lengan dadanya yang besar, tattoo di sekitar lengannya, berkulit hitam legam—percayalah, aku sedang tak menunjukkan kerasisan, ini hanya sedang mendeskripsikan bagaiman seorang penjaga di pintu depan pub.

Segerombolan remaja itu saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka yang awalnya menunduk seperti menahan hasrat ke kamar mandi. "Pergi sana, dasar bocah!" kembali suara berat seram itu memerintah mereka.

Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi diangkat seseorang dari para remaja itu. "Kami exclusive, kawan!" katanya dengan nada sing a song. Senyuman asimetris tergambar di wajah dengan potongan mata sipit rubah dan hidung besarnya. "Jaga sikapmu atau kau akan di pecat oleh bossmu!" dia menepuk bahu yang berbalut kaos hitam itu. Melangkah dengan langkah besar bersama gerombolannya masuk melalui pintu pub yang yang terhubung dengan terowongan remang.

Sayup sayup. Suara musik terdengar, beat cepat yang cocok untuk bergoyang. Sedikit demi sedikit semakin keras. "Hei, jangan bilang kalian tidak pernah kemari, memalukan sekali!" ini si piranng yang menunjukkan kartu identitas di depan pintu tadi. Dia sepertinya yang paling berpengalaman. "Kibum juga sering kemari, iyakan?" dia melirik salah satu personil mereka yang berfokus pada ponselnya.

"Kurang lebih Zico" sahutnya—terdengar acuh.

"Hei hei!" Sehun dan Kai—dua remaja lain yang seusia dengan mereka mengambil alih ponsel Kibum. Mereka cepat menyorot bokong seorang wanita yang melewati mereka, bersiul tidak jelas sebagai apresiasi bahwa si wanita memiliki bokong yang sesuai selera mereka. Kibum merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Pelit sekali ya" sungut keduanya bak anak kembar. Saling berpandangan kemudian saling menggerutu tentang oleh sang sahabat.

Sebuah ruangan besar menyambut mereka. Di tengah bagiannya adalah kolam renang besar, di kelilingi ribuan manusia yang sibuk bergoyang tidak jelas dengan minuman di tangan mereka, ada meja bar, panggung dengan tiang dansa, meja DJ dan tak ketinggalan lampu berkelap kelip menyenangkan. "WOW, SURGANYA ORANG DEWASA!" teriak Zico. Cepat turun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Melangkah cepat, ia hampir terjatuh tapi untung dia bisa membenarkan keseimbangannya. "Kalian datang?" Ini pub terhebat yang pernah di lihat oleh Kibum. Dia sering keluar masuk pub di Seoul dengan relasi dari sepupunya. Hanya tak menyangka sepupunya bisa membuat tempat yang sehebat ini.

Suara dentuman musik, semakin membuat gerak manusia manusia di sana menggila. Mereka berteriak, bergoyang dan saling bergesekan. "Lihat siapa rajanya!" Kai berteriak—dia memang yang paling berisik diantara mereka. Ia cepat menubruk tubuh berotot topless sepupu Kibum yang sedang tertawa dengan beberapa temannya di sebelah Timur ruangan. Sepertinya pemandangan wanita hampir telanjang yang sedang menggesekkan bokong di dance pole bukan suatu pemandangan untuk pria pria dewasa itu.

"Kalian datang?" sebuah tawa ramah di tunjukkan si pria. Dia menepuk ringan bahu Kai. "Nikmati pestanya, dude!" ini sebagai bentuk selamat datang yang di berikan oleh boss.

Menghampiri Kibum, si pria menepuk bokong seorang gadis yang lewat. Sedikit terpekik namun menghadiahkan kedipan nakal. "Hei sepupu tercintaku" sapanya, merangkul Kibum menjauh dari teman temannya. "Ku dengar kau bertengkar dengan tunanganmu, kau sudah gila? Bibi menelponku, menyuruhku untuk berbicara denganmu. Apa kau ingin kita berdua di asingkan lagi sebagai nelayan?" dia lebih cerewet dari kelihatannya.

"Fuck! Kulitku sudah cukup tanning, aku tak ingin menghitamkannya lagi" ini lanjutan ocehannya. Kibum memilih diam. Dia mendengar dengan baik. Sangat baik. Kibum merasa sepupunya itu paham masalahnya tapi sialnya tak berdaya dengan tingkah ibunya. Maksudnya, ibu mereka berdua, sejak kecil mereka punya satu ibu yang mengasuh. Seorang pria yang jelas tak bisa hamil. Intinya mereka bukan sepupu, mereka adik kakak beda ayah beda ibu tapi dalam satu kartu keluarga. "Jadi kembali temui tunanganmu dan katakan padanya kau sangat mencintainya"

"Kau saja yang menikahinya"

"Aku tak suka pria" Kibum mendecih saat mendengar alasan saudara dengan kedok sepupunya itu. Sudah biasa. Jaebum—Jay Park, dia mengambil nama Park dari ayah mereka, sedangkan Kibum mengambil Kim dari ibu mereka. Jangan Tanya kenapa, itu hanya kesepakatan saja. Biar mereka tak di kenali sebagai adik kakak. Jay tak terima punya adik sebelagu Kibum dan Kibum tak terima punya kakak seeksentrik Jay. "Sudahlah, lakukan saja. Aku akan memberikan semua akses ke seluruh club yang kau inginkan."

Jay itu manusia taat agama ketika di rumah. Dia bahkan memarahi Kibum jika lupa ke gereja dan mengajak doa pagi. Dia juga selalu memimpin doa ketika akan makan. Semuanya berubah jika dia keluar dari pintu pagar kediaman mereka, dia manusia hedonis yang tak kenal Tuhan. Dia tak segan mencekoki gadis gadis dengan ekstasi lalu menyuruh mereka menari telanjang.

"Tentu saja tanpa diketahui ayah dan ibu" itu kesepakatannya. Kibum mendengus. Dia belum cukup umur dan satu satunya cara untuk keluar masuk dari dunia malam hanya si bangsat Jay. Dia dewanya. Namanya mendunia jika membahas tentang music, kehidupan malam dan pesta.

Ika. Zordick

"Kaisar? Suamiku?"

Pertanyaan. Lelaki berwajah manis dengan rambut yang baru saja di tata oleh seorang dayang bertanya tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini?

Dia sudah lama tak mendapati kedatangan suaminya ke kediamannya—mereka memang terpisah kecuali untuk beberapa malam yang di izinkan oleh kaisar—kini ia mendengar sebuah berita yang mengejutkan. Kaisar meninggal dan itu artinya ia memakai pakaian berkabung selama empat puluh hari. Hari ini ia di perbolehkan memakai pakaian sutera indahnya dan di suguhi sebuah hiasan kepala yang tak ia kenali sebagai miliknya.

Kui Xian, seorang anak bangsawan yang besar di lingkungan istana. Perawakannya indah, bagaikan musim gugur yang mendayu. Dia lembut dan menawan. Anggun dan tegas. Dia di takdirkan sejak kelahirannya menjadi seseorang yang akan menikah dengan keturunan kaisar. Dan—

Titah itu telah sampai padanya saat usianya menginjak yang keenam. Tepat saat ia mengira ia mendapatkan banyak hadiah karena ulang tahunnya dari kaisar, disaat itulah upeti upeti pernikahan di terima oleh keluarganya. Dengan hati yang membenci dia membungkuk kepada langit, bumi, kaisar dan orangtuanya—menikah dengan seseorang yang takkan menjadi kaisar.

Seorang pangeran bungsu.

Kini, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Melirik malas pada kasimnya yang tengah menyampaikan berita tentang pengangkatan dirinya sebagai seorang permainsuri. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?

Dia tak ingat menikahi anak kaisar terdahulu dan kemudian suaminya menjadi pewaris tahta.

Dia hanyalah—

Bukan wanita yang mendapatkan peran utama. "Kaisar adalah suami anda yang mulia" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Suami? Suaminya yang mana?

Ah maksudnya dia memang hanya punya satu suami. Ayahnya seorang perdana menteri negeri ini, memberikan kekuatan politiknya lewat fraksi yang di tujukan pada Si Wan—pangeran sulung kaisar. Si Wan berjanji akan membunuh suaminya, si pangeran muda dan memberikan kedudukan permainsuri pada Kuy Xian, hanya saja, bukankah terlalu cepat?

Kuy Xian bahkan tak mendengar pengeksekusian Ji Fan, suaminya. Harusnya dia datang melihat dan menunjukkan betapa ambisinya harus lebih besar dari rasa cinta.

Kui Xian hanya tak suka pada sifat welas asih berlebihan dari si kutu buku sejenis Ji Fan, percayalah!

"Kasim Xing" sang kasim sedikit terlonjak ketika namanya di panggil oleh sang permainsuri—Kui Xian baru saja di angkat, sedikit saja kesalahannya, dia bisa menemukan dirinya tergantung tak bernyawa di tiang eksekusi. Sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia umum, Kui Xian, si cantik yang berambisi putri bangsawan kelas atas berposisi perdana menteri, berhati dingin dan berambisi.

"Ya, yang mulia"

"Ganti pakaianku dengan yang lebih mewah, aku tak ingin tampil mengecewakan kaisar saat pengangkatanku" ujarnya. Nadanya ketus, tajam dan memiliki banyak makna. Kasim Xing menunduk mengerti, memanggil para dayang untuk melakukan perintah.

…

Hujan turun di musim gugur, dingin menyejukkan jiwa yang kini memanas. Pangeran muda yang mengenakan pakaian kaisar dan hiasan kepala yang menunjukkan posisinya sekarang menatap sendu pohon maple yang berdaun merah, masih mempertahankan posisi mereka, menancap kuat agar tak turut jatuh di guyur hujan.

Jifan masih berdiri tegar. Menatapi pepohonan dari tempatnya, tak ingin beranjak. Kasim, beberapa pejabat yang tak terpaut oleh fraksi manapun, para penjaga kaisar dan dayang membentuk barisan di belakangnya. Menunduk dalam, tak berani melihat kearah yang di lihat kaisar muda itu, segan juga bertanya apa gerangan keresahan hatinya, namun kadang mencuri lirikan pada pepohonan maple dan wajah sang kaisar.

"Yang mulia, yang lain telah menunggu" Jifan tersenyum, berbalik dan menatap salah seorang pejabat muda yang baru lulus di pemilihan pejabat beberapa waktu lalu. Pilihan kakaknya, belum merasakan fraksi dan berpegang teguh pada politik setia pada kaisar. Dia menunduk dalam, tak ingin matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata sang kaisar.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya padaku tentang apa yang ku pikirkan tapi berani mengingatkan bahwa ada yang menungguku?" sebuah pertanyaan tak logis.

"Bertanya tentang hati paduka adalah kelancangan" jawabnya. Ini Negara monarki, kaisar adalah ujung tombak yang bisa menyayat jantungmu kapan saja. Dia masih menyayangi nyawanya tapi rela mati jika itu perintah kaisar. Hanya saja dia tak ingin mati sia sia.

"Kalau begitu seringlah bertanya mulai sekarang. Aku memberimu perintah" Jifan tersenyum. Pejabat muda itu mendongak, melihat sang kaisar yang mungkin seusia dengannya. "Jika kau tak bernisiatif bertanya tentang kegundahan hatiku, bagaimana caramu memberikan nasihat padaku untuk membangun negeri? Apa guna dirimu yang membaca ratusan buku demi lulus ujian Negara?"

Benar.

Dia menarik sudut bibirnya. Takjub dengan kebijakan sang kaisar baru. _"Dia seseorang yang berbeda"_ masih teringat petuah mendiang kaisar, tentang betapa hebatnya sang adik. Beberapa pejabat tua yang berada di sana buru buru bersujud.

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati yang mulia." Teriak mereka dan yang lain ikut bersujud kecuali si pejabat muda.

"Apakah kalian ingin berkata bahwa yang sedang kulakukan mengacu pada revolusi?" Jifan tertawa, terdengar riang seperti seorang remaja yang mendapatkan nilai bagus saat di sekolah. "Aku sedang merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik, dan aku akan memulai dari diriku sendiri. Revolusi yang ku maksudkan bukanlah merubah kebijakan konfusius."

Mereka sadar, kaisar baru mereka lebih pintar dari mereka. Mereka akan mendapatkan banyak kemansyuran karena itu. "Biarkan aku menjadi pengikut mu, fraksi yang ku inginkan adalah berada di sampingmu" pernyataan itu membuat Jifan tertawa. Pemuda yang masih menjadi pejabat rendahan itu sungguh membuatnya tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian tak ikut tertawa?" dia bertanya lagi. Para pejabat tua itu bangkit. Saling berpandangan bingung. "Apakah kalian tak merasa dia sangat lucu. Mana ada fraksi kaisar, semua pejabat. Terserah ingin menjadi fraksi ratu, tetek bengek para mahkota dan para ponakanku, adalah fraksiku. SEMUANYA!"

Hening.

Kaisar baru saja membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak main main. "Satu satunya keresahanku, apakah ratuku menyukai kejutan yang baru saja ku berikan. Apakah dia suka menjadi ratu dengan akulah kaisarnya?" pernyataan yang penuh makna. "Ayo jalan!"

…

Pukulan gong terdengar. "KAISAR TIBA!" suara merdu kasim Bei menggema ketika Jifan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang ada singgasananya di sana. Seluruh manusia bersujud, memberikan jalan, begitu pula dengan para pangeran dan sang ratu yang telah berada di sana. "SEMOGA KAISAR TETAP JAYA DAN PANJANG UMUR" teriak mereka serempak.

Jifan mengulurkan tangannya. Menyambut sang permainsurinya. "Berikan tanganmu!" katanya. Sambutan di terimanya, tangan putih yang halus itu kini berada di genggamannya. Jifan membantu sang ratu berdiri, beberapa dayang dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk turut membantu sang ratu. "Mereka bersujud padamu" bisiknya. Seperti sebuah pernyataan mengolok. "Dan padaku, ratuku" menatap dalam ke caramel indah Kui Xian.

"Berdirilah!" ucap sang kaisar, menggandeng tangan sang ratu ke singgasananya, mendudukannya di sampingnya.

Kui Xian dengan sigap mengambil batu tinta dan membuat tinta yang di butuhkan di atas meja singgasana sang kaisar. Itu tugasnya, membantu meringankan beban sang kaisar di sisinya, sebagai seorang ratu. "Sebelum memulai diskusi kita tentang pertanggungjawaban masing masing menteri, aku akan memberikan beberapa titah" sejujurnya, dia pria humoris seperti mendiang kaisar terdahulu. Sososknya muda dan banyak tersenyum membuat kesan kaku sirna darinya.

"Aku takkan menikahi siapapun selain ratuku" Kui Xian menghentikan tangannya yang tengah menggesekkan batu tinta. Dia menatap wajah Ji fan di sampingnya, pendangan pria itu lurus menghadap para pejabat istana. "Dan yang meneruskan tahtaku adalah keponakanku" membuat alis Kui Xian terangkat sebelah. Suaminya gila, jelas telah gila. "Aku adalah hakimnya, yang menurutku paling berjasa pada kerajaan, adalah putra mahkota"

Suasana di ruangan itu mulai ricuh. "Segala fraksi di dalam istana akan dianggap menyeleweng jika tak setia padaku. Aku akan mencoret nama pangeran yang fraksinya tak memberikan laporan yang benar" Jifan tersenyum. Seperti orang gila yang baru saja merasa dirinya berada di puncak tertinggi dalam diplomatik. "Tentu saja aku tak paham dengan fraksi fraksi yang ada. Intinya, semua tindak tanduk pangeran, harus ada laporannya padaku. Termasuk ibu mereka"

"Kaisar! Bukankah keterlaluan jika anda menyelidiki kakak ipar anda?"

"Benarkah?" Jifan tertawa. "Yang berada di sampingku, adalah ratumu. Bukan para kakak iparku"

Kui Xian menatap ayahnya yang berada di sana. Melotot tak percaya dengan sebuah tanggung jawab yang di berikan. "Semua wanita yang ada di dalam istana, semuanya adalah kekuasaan ratu. Hanya hukuman pengasingan, pengusiran dan eksekusi yang perlu meminta izinku. Selebihnya adalah kuasanya"

"Kaisar!" Kui Xian menatap Ji Fan.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, ratuku"

…

"ARGH!" sebuah erangan. Kui Xian menjambak rambut panjang hitamnya frustasi. Menatap tetes tetes air hujan yang masih setia jatuh setetes demi tetes dari atap istana kediamannnya, meski hujan telah berhenti. "Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini"

"Tenanglah anakku" suara sang perdana menteri. Sebuah kunjungan keluarga di malam hari. Dia menatap anak perempuan satu satunya, "Kau baru saja mendapatkan kuasa yang besar"

"Ayah, dia tahu perselingkuhan itu!" tak tahu malu dengan perkataannya. Kui Xian berdehem demi mengecilkan suaranya yang di penuhi emosi. "Dia ingin mengadu antara aku dan Si Wan, melalui hukuman yang akan kuberikan pada ibunya. Laporan laporan penyelewengan keuangan yang di lakukan oleh permainsuri Yi akan banyak di berikan padaku. Aku mau tak mau harus menghukum beliau" Kui Xian melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari ruangannya, membuka pintu yang terhubung dengan taman belakang istana.

"Pulanglah ayah! Akan jadi masalah besar jika kaisar mengirimkan telinganya ke istana ini" bukan bermaksud mengusir, Kui Xian hanya sedang berhati hati dengan suaminya yang menjadi sangat pintar sejak kematian almarhum kaisar terdahulu. Lelaki itu bisa melakukan segalanya termasuk memenggal kepalanya dan kepala ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti" perdana menteri Xian tentu paham kegundahan anaknya yang memang sangat pintar itu. Dia beranjak ke arah pintu.

Dan—

JLEB

Sebuah anak panah menusuk tepat di jantung Kui Xian, membuat pemilik itu limbung, terjatuh dan kepalanya terhempas di sebuah batu. "KUI XIAN!" suara teriakan ayahnya cukup keras hingga memanggil semua penjaga di sekitar.

Kui Xian tak mendengar apapun. Ia bisa melihat darahnya mengalir, bercampur dengan tetes air hujan yang jatuh dari atap istananya. Mengenang dan memantulkan wajahnya di sana.

" _Kyuhyun, kau baik baik saja?"_

" _Kyuhyun"_

" _Kyuhyun"_

Ika. Zordick

"Anak setan" Kyuhyun, seorang lelaki dengan caramel indah yang tengah menerawang menatap langit senja. Dengan seragam setengah berantakan dia mencoba bangun dari posisi duduknya. Mengumpat sesekali ketika matanya dapat meraih tanda bercak kemerahan di daerah dadanya yang tersingkap. "Dia meninggalkanku setelah puas mencumbu, seperti pelacur sekali"

Menepuk nepuk seragamnya yang mungkin ternoda oleh debu. Kyuhyun kini siap untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia membolos, di cumbui tunangannya di atap dan berakhir tertidur di atap ini. Dia akan memutar knop pintu yang menunju tangga kebawah. Caramelnya melihat cincin emas yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. "Aku lupa menanyakan dimana dia meletakkan cincin miliknya" mendengus kesal.

Biarlah Kyuhyun sibuk dengan monolognya.

Dia menemukan Changmin, teman setianya yang menunggunya di ujung lorong dengan tas miliknya. "Kenapa kau tak menemuiku saja di atas?" Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkan ke bahunya. Changmin memberikan jawaban berupa cengiran khasnya.

"Aku hanya takut menganggu kegiatan bercumbumu dengan tunangan sialanmu itu"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Sedikit, aku mengumpat setelah sampai ke kelas, kenapa aku tak merekamnya" Changmin tertawa keras ketika mendapati tatapan Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya kita bisa menghalau para jalang yang ingin mengambilnya darimu"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras kini. Mereka sama sama melangkahkan kaki mereka menuruni satu per satu anak tangga, melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya, merangkul cepat tubuh Kyuhyun, menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan besarnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tapi tak butuh waktu lama ia sangat tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Si bajingan itu yang menyerahkan dirinya pada para jalang, bukan mereka yang merebutnya dariku" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Changmin, melihat dengan sangat baik tunangannya itu berciuman dengan siapa lagi kali ini. Dia memang terlahir sebagai playboy. "Aku sudah terbiasa, jika dia tak melakukan itu, mungkin dia adalah lelaki tersempurna di muka bumi ini" nadanya mengejek namun terdengar miris.

Berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menuju gerbang, Kyuhyun menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir. Sudah biasa. Tapi tak pernah terbiasa. Perselingkuhan tunangannya—entah itu pantas dikatakan perselingkuhan. Mereka hanya di jodohkan, akan menikah tapi tak untuk saling mencintainya.

Hanya dia.

Kibum tidak.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar pulang"

"Kyuhyun akan pulang denganku, Kibum. Tidak usah repot repot, kasihan pelacur yang baru saja kau cium" Changmin memang sakratis.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku akan bicara kalau aku baik baik sa—" kata kata itu belum selesai di ucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sebuah motor melaju cepat, menghempas tubuhnya yang tak melihat ke kiri ke kanan saat akan menyeberang. Masih menghindari kontak mata dengan si pembuat penyakit hati.

"KYUHYUUUUN!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat, rasa sakit seolah membuatnya mati rasa. Darah merembes keluar, mengenang di aspal karena jumlahnya yang banyak. Kyuhyun dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana. Suara teriakan melengking Changmin bahkan tak terdengar lagi di telinganya.

Kericuhan.

" _Kui Xian!"_

" _Yang mulia?"_

" _Ratuku, Kui Xian, bangunlah sayang!"_

Ika. Zordick

"Dimana aku?"

TBC

Ayo pilih yang mana?

Si kaisar atau si playboy? Hahahaha xD

Si baik atau si brengsek?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hei, Jifan, tokoh utama itu harus penuh siasat. Hahahahaha**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada yang merasa salah paham di part satu dan Ka mungkin melakukan kesalahan. Permainsuri adalah seorang wanita dan Kyuhyun di masa depan adalah seorang laki-laki.**

 **Mix and Match**

.

.

 _December Ceria Kihyun (Karena FF ini ada di folder itu)_

.

"Di mana aku?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Seseorang yang menganggap dirinya cukup sial memiliki tunangan sejenis Kibum, pria brengsek _bisexual_. Manusia munafik yang berbeda kepribadian ketika orang tuanya berada di sampingnya. Pria itu sukses mempermainkannya. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana saat saat terakhir ia mendapati pria membuat sakit, lagi.

Boleh di anggap masokis. Boleh juga dianggap manusia tolol. Tapi banyak orang yang lebih suka pria _sexy_ yang tingkahnya semacam babi seperti Kibum. Terlihat lebih menantang, hanya saja Kyuhyun harus berpikir lagi. Dia sudah hampir mirip tokoh _protagonist_ drama _bergenre sad romance_ yang sering di tonton ibunya.

Teraniyaya, bersenyum palsu, pura pura tidak peduli dan selalu menderita.

Shit!

Kyuhyun bukan penggemar tokoh utama wanita itu. Dia juga tak ingin seperti itu. Dia tak cengeng dan dia merasa ini memalukan. Dia butuh berhenti mencintai Kibum. Dihukum tak dapat uang jajan selama tiga tahun pun dia sudi jika harus tak berhubungan dengan Kibum lagi.

Dia lelah.

Dia juga malu.

Dia bahkan sampai tertabrak dan berdarah karena cinta. Lucu sekali.

Sebenarnya dia hidup di jaman apa, sampai sampai harus begitu mempertahankan satu cinta dalam hidupnya. Dia butuh bicara dengan ayah ibunya. Dia harus melepaskan Kibum, mungkin ibunya punya lelaki lain untuk di jodohkan dengannya. Yang lebih tampan, yang lebih baik dan yang tak suka berpesta.

Atau—

Dia minta Changmin saja untuk menikahinya. Tak buruk juga.

Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti tangannya—seperti sebuah genggaman. Hanya saja sedikit malas membuka mata, Changmin pasti mengoloknya karena kecelakaan konyol itu. Kadang memiliki otak yang cerdas membuat Kyuhyun terlalu banyak berpikir hal hal tidak penting. "Kui Xian, kau baik baik saja? Jangan membuatku khawatir begini sayang!" suaranya berat. Kyuhyun familiar dengan suara itu tapi tidak dengan nama yang baru di sebutkan.

Apa ada seorang lelaki yang salah masuk kamarnya dan meremat jemarinya. Tapi suara itu tak asing. Suara Kibum. Sepertinya Kibum salah mengenali wajah orang lagi. Dia selalu begitu.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, pelan pelan, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya sekeliling. Dia pikir dia akan berakhir di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan selang infus yang melekat di punggung tangannya. Ternyata tidak. Ekspetasinya terdengar biasa saja dan sekarang dia berada di sebuah ruangan, langit langitnya di hiasi selendang berwarna warni.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Suaranya bukan Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin berbicara formal padanya. Kyuhyun melirik ke sampingnya, sebuah wajah tampan menyambutnya, raut khawatir dan senyum kelegaan. Sejak kapan tunangan bajingannya—Kibum—dapat berekspresi seperti itu. Segalanya berbau datar jika berhubungan dengan sosok Kibum.

Eh?

Tapi tunggu.

Bukan hanya ekspresi yang aneh. Ada apa dengan rambut yang di gulung rapi ke atas dan pakaian seperti orang dulu itu? Apa Kibum sedang mengikuti casting drama kolosal? Kyuhyun sudah duga bahwa Kibum akan berakhir menjadi model, boyband atau aktor.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku!" Kyuhyun merasa perlu untuk menepis tangan itu. Dia sudah berjanji akan mencampakkan Kibum lebih dahulu sebelum lelaki itu yang mencampakkannya.

"YANG MULIA!" Suara seorang lelaki tua meninggi, menatap tajam Kyuhyun di hadapan. "Dimohon menjaga sikap anda pada kaisar." Itu ayah Kui Xian, mencoba mempertahankan jiwa anaknya di dalam raga. Jifan—seseorang yang terlihat seperti Kibum di mata Kyuhyun menarik dua sudut bibir ke atas.

Hening—

Kyuhyun tak paham sejak kapan namanya berubah menjadi "Yang mulia". Semua yang dihadapannya adalah wajah asing, kecuali satu. Kim Kibum dengan mata yang teduh yang duduk di sisinya. Permainan peran apa yang sedang dilakukan si bajingan ini? Dia takut dibunuh ibunya—mungkin.

"Kui Xian?" Jifan menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, ketika atensi si pusat perhatian hanya ada padanya. Tidak banyak berubah, masih mata sarat kebencian dan … ketakutan?

Seingatnya, Kui Xian, permainsurinya tak pernah menunjukkan gelagat ketakutan. Ada apa? "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jemari terulur, tak peduli penolakan atas tindakan. Mata hitam yang seolah berpendar menatap dalam ke mata Kyuhyun, elusan di kepala Kyuhyun, suara berat memberikan pertanyaan sarat akan kecemasan. Kibum ini berbeda. Namun, tetap sama.

Membuat Kyuhyun jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya ke lubang yang sama. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, antara meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia masih hidup dan hormonnya bekerja berlebihan. Tangannya tak sanggup menepis, lebih memilih meletakkan di atas dada, mencoba menenangkan jantung yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Kibum akan mentertawakannya, mengoloknya dan mencampakkannya lagi.

Eh?

Kenyal?

Kyuhyun tak ingat mempunyai dada yang kenyal dan besar.

Tunggu.

Apa ini?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke atas dadanya, seluruh manusia yang berada di kamar itu memerah dibuatnya. Jifan—seseorang yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun—menganga tak percaya. "Yang mulia, apa yang …?" jika ditanya terkesan lancang, jika tak ditanya permainsuri mereka terkesan tak punya moral. Mengapa meremas payudaranya sendiri di depan banyak orang.

"KE—KELUAR KALIAN!" teriakan menggema dari sang kaisar. Meski sepertinya wajahnya yang paling memerah melihat kelakuan aneh permainsurinya.

"Kenapa?" nadanya berbisik bertanya. Seluruh manusia berbondong meninggalkan kamar. Jika sampai mereka melihat kelakuan aneh sang permainsuri lebih dari ini, kaisar mungkin membunuh mereka demi menutupi aib. "KENAPA AKU MENJADI PEREMPUAN?" pertanyaan yang bahkan kaisar cerdas tak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kui Xian? Apa kepalamu yang terbentur menyebaban akalmu bermasalah?" Hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Jifan merasa perlu mempertanyakan keadaan aneh sang istri.

"Aku bukan Kui Xian!" Kyuhyun menolak nama itu.

"Kalau kau bukan Kui Xian, siapa kau?" Jifan menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri tepat menatap sang permainsuri. "Kau seperti sudah putus asa untuk pergi dariku."

Benar! Kyuhyun sudah putus asa.

Tatapan teduh itu kembali terlihat. Senyum asimetris terukir di bibir Jifan. "Jika kau bukan permainsuriku, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kupenggal."

Perkataan menusuk itu membuat Kyuhyun bergetar takut. Ini bukan Kibum. Lelaki yang dihadapan Kyuhyun, dengan pakaian berlambang naga di punggungnya itu bukan Kibum yang dia kenal. "Berdamailah denganku, aku akan memaafkan semua aib yang sudah kau buat, permainsuri!"

Ancaman itu terasa nyata, Kibum atau siapapun yang sedang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang ini tidak bermain peran. Bahunya lebih kokoh dari milik Kibum, tatapannya penuh kasih namun terasa menyeramkan.

Ika. Zordick

"Di mana aku?" Kui Xian bertanya.

Benda aneh menangkup bagian hidung dan mulutnya. Tangan terangkat ke atas, menemukan sesuatu menancap di sana. Rasanya sakit. Ruang geraknya seolah sangat terbatas, tubuhnya nyaris terasa remuk. Seingatnya dia hanya terkena panah, apa panahnya beracun. Siapa gerangan yang berani meletakkan senjata di permukaan tubuhnya. Mati … mati … akan dia pastikan mereka mati.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara suaminya. Kui Xian memilih melihat ke samping, menemukan beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Namun, mengapa dia hanya mengenal … Jifan dan astaga—

Kaisar? Dia hidup?

Kui Xian bergerak menjauh, tatapan matanya sarat tak percaya pada sosok yang tersenyum menatap dirinya. Sudah diduga, ini pastilah akal-akalan kaisar dan suaminya soal tahta. Mencoba mempermainkannya dengan memalsukan berita duka.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas karuniamu, Kyuhyun kami telah kembali," lihat—ini adalah kakak berkedok sepupu Kibum yang menjadi alim jika ada ayah atau ibu mereka. Lidah Kui Xian terlalu kelu untukk bertanya prihal hidupnya kembali sang kaisar.

"Ada apa, sayang?" dan siapa orang-orang lancang yang berani menatap mata keluarga kerajaan. Pakaian aneh apa yang sedang mereka kenakan. Parahnya, ini bukan istana dan serba putih. Apakah dia akan segera di eksekusi?

Tanpa sadar airmata itu mengalir. Isakkan lirih menjadi peramai suasana ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Seoul. Kui Xian, permainsuri angkuh sedang mempersiapkan diri atas kematian. "Ada apa denganmu?" Kibum tak paham. Kyuhyun itu seorang lelaki, dia takkan menangis tersedu bak wanita.

"Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada calon menantuku!" suara kurang ramah dari ibu Kibum dan Jaebum.

"Selamatkan aku!" menyedihkan. Penjahat memohon pengampunan. "Kumohon, selamatkan aku!" membuat Kibum terdesak. Masalah nyawa dikira tentang hati. Kim Heechul, menatap marah anak bungsunya.

"KIBUM!" artinya Kibum harus berlutut, ibunya mutlak.

…

Keheningan mendominasi, suara detik jarum jam menegaskan bahwa tak ada suara lain. Memberikan kesan menakutkan, meninggalkan kedua adam di dalam kamar rawat.

Bukan ruangan serba putih, hanya dominan putih dengan sentuhan cream lembut. Aroma terapi menenangkan dan bunga di sudut ruangan. Dekorasi khas kamar rumah sakit. Kibum salah satu penghuninya, rambut hitam legam memberi kesan mencolok pada lelaki yang duduk bersandar di kursi dekat tempat tidur si pesakit.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, Kibum masih betah menatapi Kyuhyun. Tatapan menyelidiki. Ada yang salah. Ada yang berbeda. Namun, benarkah segalanya karena dirinya? Masih blur.

Batin Kuixian bergejolak. Ada yang aneh pada dirinya, selain sosok kaisar yang telah menghilang dari ruangan, tubuhnya berubah menjadi lelaki. Sihir apa yang telah diberikan padanya? Apa ini salah satu perbuatan cenayang istana?

Lalu …,

Lelaki ini, suaminya. Namun terasa berbeda. Apa karena potongan rambut pendek dan kulit yang terasa lebih hitam dari biasanya maka terlihat lebih jantan?

"Trauma akibat diriku, benarkah itu?" suaranya sama. Keberadaannya tetap familiar, pastilah mereka orang yang sama. "Kau bahkan mengganti namaku menjadi Jifan. Siapa itu?" terasa mengolok. Membuat Kuixian kurang nyaman.

"Kau bahkan lupa namamu, bukankah kau terlalu keterlaluan, yang mulia." Kibum tak bisa melepas tatapan dari lelaki kurus tinggi yang kini duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu aku juga lupa namamu, Cho Kyuhyun," celetuk Kibum, tatapan mata membenci itu tak bisa berubah. Kibum yakin sekali sebelum kecelakaan, Kyuhyun masih seperti pemuja. Tangan si lelaki berkulit tan bersidekap, kakinya terangkat ke atas, tersangga di atas tempat tidur. Kesannya kurang sopan. Senyum asimetris tercipta, membuat lawan bicara bergetar. Seolah menggertak, memaksa mundur. "Bagus juga." Dia mensyukuri keadaan, setidaknya tak ada laporan kejahatan pada sang ibu.

Hening.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan berbicara, Kibum mendongak, menemukan pria itu menatapnya nyalang. "Yang mulia, mengapa tak kau lepaskan saja aku?"

Pertanyaan pasti, tatapan mata tanpa keraguan dan cinta. Kibum melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam caramel kecoklatan indah itu. Tapi … ada yang berbeda. Tiada rasa untuknya di sana. Lidahnya bahkan kelu. Jawaban yang dibutuhkan tak rumit, dahulu karena Kyuhyun mencintainya dengan sangat banyak. Oleh karena itu, mereka tak bisa berpisah.

Sekarang…

Alasan itu tak bisa Kibum utarakan. " _Fine_ , ayo berpisah!" Ada ketidakrelaan di setiap kata yang terucap. Wajah Kyuhyun di hadapan tampak terkejut, sebentar, karena sesudahnya senyuman yang begitu lebar terlihat dan lelehan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Kibum kehabisan kata. "Aku akan berbicara pada mereka."

Ada sedikit rasa sesal.

Ika. Zordick

Langkah demi langkah, pelan pelan. Dia menganalisis tiap sudut ruangan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu. Ruangan ini hampir empat kali luas kamarnya. Perabotan tak banyak, ada guci-guci yang terlihat kaya akan nilai estetik terpajang di beberapa sudut kamar. Ada meja bundar dan tiga buah kursi di pernis cantik. Tempat tidur dan selendang-selendang.

Di mana dia?

Kyuhyun kehabisan ide untuk menganalisis keadaannya. Satu yang dia sadari, dia terperangkap di dalam tubuh wanita yang mirip dengannya. Dia seorang yang sangat dihormati di sini, dia bisa meminta apapun yang dia mau dan dia tetap harus takut pada seseorang yang mirip dengan Kibum.

Lantas lelucon apa yang sedang dia alami?

Terpekik. Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bagian rambutnya yang kini sedang di tata dan ditempeli hiasan rambut yang lumayan berat. "Hamba pantas mati yang mulia!" pelakunya langsung bersujud memohon pengampunan. Kyuhyun merasa dia seperti terdampar dikehidupan drama kolosal kerajaan. Bedanya, dia mungkin berada di China, kini.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," bagaimana ceritanya mati hanya karena tak sengaja menata rambut. Kyuhyun ingat ketika rambutnya salah potong dan berakhir dengan ejekan dari teman. Dia bahkan tak minta ganti rugi dari penata rambut tersebut.

Terdiam sejenak. Seluruh manusia menunduk, tubuh gemetar yang berusaha ditutupi tertangkap nyata di retina. Kyuhyun menghela napas, biarkan sajalah mereka melakukan sesuka hati. Bukan urusannya. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah keluar dari keadaan ini dan kembali ke dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kibum." Hanya satu sosok yang dia kenali. "Maksudku kaisar."

Angin bertiup sepoi, seorang lelaki berjubah emas dengan lambang naga di punggungnya menatap nanar langit biru di kala itu. Aroma bunga di sekitar membuatnya enggan beranjak. Sahut menyahut para menteri memintanya kembali ke ruang pertemuan tempat singgasannya kokoh berdiri.

Enggan bukan berarti takut. Lelah bukan berarti dia menyerah.

Jifan hanya ingin berpikir lebih banyak. Menenangkan hati yang resah sejak penyerangan permainsuri dan tingkah anehnya belakangan. Begitu inginkah berpisah?

"Permainsuri tiba!" suara kasim terdengar untuk memberitahukan keberadaan permainsuri. Orang terkasih yang tak pernah membalas rasa. Mengkhinati cinta dan jikalau masih seperti itu artinya mengkhianati kaisar serta Negara.

" _Bagaimana kau akan keluar dari masalah ini, Kui Xian?"_ sebuah Tanya dalam hati. Jifan menoleh, memberi atensi sepenuhnya dari sosok yang tak kalah indah dari bunga. Istrinya yang cantik.

Seluruh bawahan saling menghormat pada dua manusia yang menduduki kedudukan paling tinggi yang sedang bertatap. "Tinggalkan kami sendiri!" Paham, para menteri, dayang dan kasim bergerak menjauh. Hanya beberapa meter dari, membelakangi keduanya dan menutup telinga mereka.

Kyuhyun bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Dia tahu betul, jika ada sesuatu yang salah dalam pengucapannya maka … dia akan berakhir dengan kematian. Bisa jadi. Kibum orang yang keji dan sosok kaisar yang mirip dengan Kibum ini pastilah sama saja.

"Jika kau ingin menyuruhku untuk kembali ke ruang pertemuan, maka aku takkan melakukannya."

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tak paham arah percakapan ini. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa aku?"

Ji Fan mengerutkan dahi, dia memutar tubuh, kembali menatap bunga indah dengan duri. "Kau permainsuriku, istriku. Kui Xian." Memejamkan mata, menyentuh sang bunga dan tak sengaja melukai jemari.

"Bunga indah berduri. Siap menusuk demi melindungi diri. Akankah harus kugenggam hingga kumati, atau kumusnahkan agar dia berhenti melukai?" Perkataan tajam sarat berbagai makna. Dia berbalik, memamerkan senyum. Kibum itu manipulatif, akankah yang ini sama juga?

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri. Menarik rambut sang kaisar hingga tersuara mengaduh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memastikan ini asli," jawabnya enteng. "Kaisar, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Tersentak. Ji Fan menatap teduh caramel itu. Dia menepuk dadanya yang seolah terluka tanpa darah. "Tidak." Terdengar lugas di telinga Kyuhyun.

Ika. Zordick

Si permainsuri manja—Kui Xian—menginjakkan telapak kaki di lantai keramik putih rumah sakit. Jarum infus dibiarkan begitu saja, karena kalau jauh sakit, maka dia mendorong tiang penyangga infusnya. Manusia itu cepat beradaptasi, tapi kepekaan Kui Xian nyaris seperti batu. Dia melihat sekeliling, berkeliling.

Ruang ini tak lebih besar dari kamarnya di istana. Apakah dia sedang proses pengasingan karena perselingkuhan diketahui. Satu yang dia tahu, Jifan takkan mampu membunuh. Meski otak cerdas, kekuasaan dan kekuatan mutlak dimiliki, Kui Xian harus bersedia berkata dia masih dalam posisi aman.

Jifan akan berpura-pura tidak tahu, berpura-pura bodoh.

Seperti dia yang sebelumnya. Tapi ide licik apa yang direncanakan suaminya itu.

"Dia membohongiku!" Mendesis ketika teringat mandat kekaisaran tentang dirinya yang menjadi pusat istana bagian dalam beserta harem. Sekarang, dia bukanlah apa-apa di tempat pengasingan bahkan tanpa pelayan. "Dia keji sekali!" Lantas berjongkok lalu menangis tersedu.

Ringisan terdengar. Dia mengutuk jarum yang melekat di permukaan kulit tangan. Bahkan tubuh terasa tak dimiliki lagi. "Rengut saja semua milikku, Jifan!" Dia berteriak, jemarinya menjambak rambut.

Tunggu.

Ada apa ini, rambutnya?

Kui Xian yang agung meraba rambut, "Ra…rambutku!" Rambut hitam indah telah menjadi pendek. Tak tercukur habis. "Jifan! Kau membuatku menjadi biksu padahal kau belum mati? Sialan! Sialan!" Biarlah dia melupakan tentang ada istiadat terlebih dahulu. Lagipula tiada orang di dalam sini.

Dia keluar dari ruang inap, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor. "Kaisar! Mana kaisar? Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" Berteriak dan menatap satu per satu manusia di koridor itu dengan intimidasi khasnya. "Ji Fan!" Masih memanggil.

Langkah menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ditemui. Rahang hampir jatuh ketika mendapati mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di luar pintu otomatis rumah sakit. Gerangan sihir apa yang digunakan Jifan untuk membangun tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Menoleh. Atensinya kini terpaku pada Kibum dengan setelan mantel coklat bermerk menutupi balutan seragam sekolahnya. "Aku ingin menemuimu! Mengapa kau jadikan aku biksu seolah aku adalah permainsuri janda?"

Wut de fak?

Menikah saja belum mengapa Kyuhyun berkata tentang janda. Segitu inginkah dia atas kematian Kibum?

"Ibuku hampir membunuhku semalam karena masalah pembatalan pertunangan." Dia melangkah menarik tangan Kui Xian—menyeret—kembali ke dalam rumah sakit. "Apa kau sudah gila, ke mana sandalmu?" Meringis melihat kaki telanjang dan infus yang hampir terlepas. Pasti sakit.

Digiring sang permainsuri dalam wujud Kyuhyun ke dalam lift, menekan tombol angka tujuh. "Aku akan usahakan kita tak sampai menikah, jika kau ingin mencari pria lain tak masalah." Dia sendiri tak yakin Kyuhyun mampu melakukan. Mereka lama bertunangan, tak sekalipun Kyuhyun mencari orang lain.

Hanya mereka berdua di dalam lift. "Mengapa mereka tak menunjukkan hormat padamu? Kau sedang menyembunyikan identitasmu?"

Dahi Kibum berkerut, apalagi yang dibicarakan pemuda ini?

Pantulan diri terlihat di lift. Kui Xian menyentuhkan jari di permukaan dinding. Menyadari itu dirinya. Eh tunggu! Dia melihat ke arah Kibum, kembali ke dinding. Itu pantulan mereka. Bahkan terlalu jelas. "Ji Fan." Kibum tak kenal siapa Jifan, mungkin itu seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun berpaling darinya. Nanti, akan dia temui, sekedar basa-basi dan berterima kasih telah menjauhkan dari kekangan berkedok cinta.

"Itu aku?" Dia menunjuk ke pantulan cermin.

"Tentu saja? Kau tak tampak pucat."

"Me … mengapa aku memakai hanya pakaian dalam?" Apa pakaian dalam? "Bukan itu! Mengapa aku …?" Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Meraba dada rata. Ke mana perginya? Tangannya gemetar, mengintip dari celana karet yang dikenakan.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum memucat.

Lalu teriakan membahana terdengar.

"Jifan, kenapa aku berubah menjadi laki-laki?" Dia menyerang Kibum, nyaris memanjat pemuda itu.

Kibum berusaha menepis, tapi bingung sendiri dengan tingkah. "Aku tahu kau itu uke, tapi kau tak seharusnya menginginkan menjadi wanita! Apa kau gila?" Kibum tak banyak bicara, ini kata-kata kemarahan yang berisi ultimatum agar Kyuhyun menghentikan tingkah konyol. Namun, tiada ketakutan seperti yang lalu. Pemuda itu menangis tersedu meski air matanya tak mengalir. Pintu lift terbuka, di depan lift terlihat wajah tak percaya menyaksikan adegan yang cukup membuat kesalahpahaman.

Buru-buru Kibum membungkuk, dia meringis, menekan tombol untuk menemui dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun. Kata maaf berulang dari bibir merahnya. Ditekan membabi buta tombol menutup lift. Dia ingin segera enyah dari pandangan orang-orang itu.

"Diamlah! Aku pun tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu," suara berat itu berteriak. Kali pertama dalam hidup Kui Xian. Dia terdiam dan sadar bahwa hanya sosok ini yang bisa dijadikannya tempat bergantung. Laki-laki mana yang mau mencintainya lagi jika bentuk berubah begini?

Kibum menggenggam tangan ketika pintu lift terbuka lagi, membawa Kui Xian ke sebuah ruangan. Mendudukkannya di kursi dan dia harus dengar secara jelas dari dokter, apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya.

…

"Tidak ada kerusakan pada otaknya." Lantas mengapa dia menjadi sangat aneh seperti ini. Kibum bertanya dengan tatapan mata. Dokter tua itu berdeham. Dia penuh pengalaman, bukan pertama kali mendapati pasien yang bertindak aneh paska kecelakaan. "Dia mungkin mengalami keadaan traumatis. Kecelakaan membantu otaknya merespon itu."

Kibum terdiam. Dia bahkan memandang Kui Xian yang kini menatap takjub pada hiasan meja bergerak-gerak. Pasti itu karena dirinya. Rasa bersalah menjalari hati. "Berapa persen dia akan kembali normal?"

"Dia akan kembali tapi bisa juga tidak kembali. Yang terpenting adalah dia harus pelan-pelan dibantu mengingat siapa dirinya."

Kibum mengerti situasi, dia pun paham perkataan dokter. Melihat keadaan sang tunangan, perasaannya campur aduk. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah. Sedikit, lalu menjadi hilang ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ada nama wanita di sana. "Shit." Umpatan. "Kami permisi."

Ika. Zordick

Laporan berupa gulungan. Kasim Bei menggiling tinta untuk kaisar di sisinya. Kyuhyun dalam wujud Kui Xian duduk sedikit jauh dari singgasana. Ditutupi tirai transparan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Dia bertanya, memijat pelipis yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit sakit.

"Ampuni hamba yang mulia!" ucapan terlalu sulit dipercaya. Apakah ada konspirasi besar-besaran menutupi kenyataan darinya?

Jifan berdiri. "Menteri Li, Menteri Xiu, Menteri Shou, Menteri Han." Dia memanggil satu per satu. Salah satunya sudah bersujud di hadapannya, tiga yang lain mengikuti jejak rekannya. Digulungnya dengan geram semua laporan, dilemparkannya sekuat tenaga pada mereka yang bersujud. "Konspirasi apa yang kalian lakukan? Pemalsuan dokumen tidak akan bekerja padaku!"

"Hamba bersalah, hamba pantas mati yang mulia!"

Mengibas jubah, ngomong-ngomong dia suka hiasan kepala berupa manik-manik yang kadang menghalangi jarak pandang. "Kami hanya tak ingin yang mulia sakit karena memikirkan bencana."

Dia tertawa, tangan diletakkan di punggung. Orang-orang tua ini sangat pintar menyenangkan kaisar ternyata. Dan itu hal yang tak akan dibiarkan Jifan di masa pemerintahannya. "Lalu untuk apa aku berdiri di sana? Memilih kaisar kalian selanjutnya dan membiarkan rakyatku menderita?"

Hening.

Dia melangkah turun dari anak tangga beralaskan karpet merah. Seluruh pejabat pemerintahan bersujud cepat di tempat mereka. Kemarahan terlihat dari ekspresi kaku dan mata yang menyalang tanpa rasa takut. Pangeran kecil yang terlalu dicintai kaisar dan permainsuri terdahulu, yang berlarian di ruangan pemerintah hanya untuk sekedar meminta kertas dari kaisar menunjukkan cakarnya.

Tumbuh dewasa. Diajari dengan baik dengan ambisi yang transparan. Dia jenius, ketika para menteri cerdik melangkah dua langkah, siapa sangka dia sudah melangkah lima langkah lebih di depan mereka. Pengamatan, analisa, dia tak bisa diremehkan. Kini dia semakin berbahaya dengan kekuasaan di tangan. Titah mutlak dari bibir bisa artinya sebagai kematian.

"Inilah alas an mengapa aku enggan menginjakkan kaki di ruang pemerintahan ini. Naluriku selalu memaksaku untuk memenggal para manusia yang berkonspirasi menghianatiku."

"Kaisar!" Mereka memekik memohon ampunan.

Jifan berjalan menjauh, melewati begitu saja orang-orang yang bersujud. "Bawakan aku dokumen aslinya!" Dia keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh para kasim dan prajurit istana. "Jika tidak, kupenggal kalian semua." Membuahkan kepala yang semakin dalam menunduk. Perasaan gelisah mengacaukan hati para pejabat.

Ketika sang kaisar menjauh, mereka menegakkan kepala. "Ratuku, kumohon, bantulah kami! Tenangkan hati kaisar!" Kini Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi target peminta pengampunan.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mereka begitu peduli pada kesehatan kaisar mereka, mengapa Kibum harus semarah itu? Ah dia tak yakin lelaki berjubah naga itu adalah Kibum. Sifat mereka terlalu bertolak belakang.

"Anda harus ke istana harem sekarang, yang mulia." Kasim yang menjadi pengawal Kui Xian memperingatkan jadwal

…

Sinar mentari terlampau menyilaukan, mereka bergerak cepat. Payung besar dengan hiasan langsung menghalangi sinar yang menyakiti ketika menerpa wajah Kyuhyun. Dia melangkah, menuruni anak-anak tangga istana. Jubah panjangnya menyeret lantai, meringis memikirkan yang akan mencucinya nanti. Pasti akan repot.

"Yang mulia." Seorang pria, wajahnya tampan dengan alis tebal, hidung mancung dan bibir tertata rapi. Kyuhyun tahu kalau dunia banyak dihuni oleh orang tampan, Kibum misalnya. Ada juga aktor-aktor favoritnya seperti Lee Minho atau Ji Chang Wook. Tapi yang ini, sekelas mereka, dan kini tepat berdiri di hadapan. Dia membungkuk, tak bersujud seperti yang lainnya.

Orang-orang yang mengikutinya ikut membungkuk pada si pria. Kyuhyun berpendapat orang dihadapannya adalah orang penting. "Hei, apa kabar …?" Manalah Kyuhyun tahu nama si tampan itu.

"Si Wan." Dia berkerut bingung. Kyuhyun buru-buru tertawa canggung.

"Sejak kecelakaan ingatanku sedikit yah … aku tak tahu mengatakannya."

"Aku sudah dengar itu dari tabib istana. Maukah yang mulia berjalan dengan saya di taman?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Tadi dia diberi tugas mendatangi sesuatu yang bernama harem istana dan kini dia diminta berjalan-jalan di taman istana. Dia berdeham, bingung, tentu. "Tidak bisa, aku harus ke harem."

"Yang mulia, aku punya oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Kau bisa berikan sekarang."

Terdiam. Jawaban Kui Xian di luar ekspetasi. Mengapa kekasihnya menjadi begitu dingin? "Apa kau sedang marah padaku?" Dia bertanya hati-hati. "Aku sungguh akan melengserkan Kaisar dan menjadikanmu tetap menjadi permainsuriku, tenanglah!" Dia berbisik mesra.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia pernah menonton drama saeguk, Ji Chang Wook pemainnya. Ini harusnya dilarang terjadi. "Lancang!" Dia berteriak. Si Wan bahkan menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Kyuhyun tak mau dia ikut dipenggal karena rencana aneh seperti itu.

"Ayo kita ke harem!"

"Aku tak menyangka lupa ingatannya akan separah itu." Si Wan menepuk bahu kasim yang berjalan bersama Kyuhyun. Tentu tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya orang seperti apa, Kui Xian ini? Menggulingkan suami sendiri?

Dia melanjutkan langkah. Otaknya sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara membela diri seandainya dia tertuduh menghianati kerajaan. Sementara tak sadar bahwa kaisar melihat mereka. Diam di tempatnya dengan hati yang terluka.

…

Istana ini besar. Otoritas segala yang terjadi di sini semua di tangannya. Semua penjaga pria kecuali kasim yang selalu berada di sampingnya di tahan di depan gerbang. Cekikan gadis terdengar di mana-mana. "Permainsuri tiba!" suara besar sang kasim membuat segalanya hening. Mereka bersujud dalam.

Dominasi merah, kuning dan putih. Gadis-gadis di sana, semakin masuk ke dalam nyaris telanjang. Mereka hanya menggunakan pakaian transparan mengundang. Layaknya penari erotis di kelab malam. Kyuhyun membenci ini. "Apakah kaisar boleh masuk ke mari?"

"Hanya kaisar, satu-satunya laki-laki yang bebas keluar masuk di mari, yang mulia." Kasim itu menjelaskan. "Hanya saja sebagian besar dari mereka adalah selir janda dari kaisar terdahulu."

"Lalu apakah kau ingin aku memilihkan selir untuk suamiku?" Kyuhyun terluka. Kibum di manapun dan kapanpun sama saja. Mereka hidup bergelimang perempuan.

"Kaisar sudah bertitah untuk tak memiliki selir." Kyuhyun terdiam. "Harem adalah media politik yang kuat di istana dan anda yang harus mengolahnya. Menurut aturan istana, semua perempuan perawan ataupun tidak yang menjabat sebagai wanita kaisar terdahulu harus dicukur rambutnya dan dibawa ke kuil untuk menjadi biksuni."

Mereka yang cantik-cantik bak model ini harus menjadi biksuni. Kasihan sekali.

"Tapi kita akan punya banyak kekosongan posisi. Mengingat kaisar bahkan tak mengizinkan satupun wanita masuk ke kamarnya selain anda." Kali ini kejutan luar biasa. Kyuhyun naik ke atas singgasana, duduk di sana sebagai penguasa dan para wanita berlutut di kakinya. Beberapa yang menggunakan pakaian sutera lengkap membungkuk hormat padanya, sekitar dua puluhan orang. Mereka masih cantik meski tampaknya berusia.

"Yang bisa tinggal hanya yang memiliki pangeran dan putri, sekitar dua belas selir." Kyuhyun tak menyangka. Seberapa kuat kaisar itu menanam benih hingga bisa membuat anak sebanyak itu. "Kaisar diharuskan bersetubuh setidaknya dengan sepuluh dari mereka untuk menjaga kesehatan di beberapa malam wajib dan malam yang diinginkan kaisar." Brengsek!

"Beberapa di antara mereka juga diberikan pada pangeran atau pejabat, jikalau diberikan oleh kaisar." Kasihan.

"Dari mana mereka berasal?"

"Beberapa dari rakyat, upeti dari kerajaan yang takluk dan hadiah dari kerajaan yang ingin bersahabat."

"Betapa sedihnya terlahir dengan paras cantik di negeri ini." Terdiam. Para gadis yang bersujud bahkan meneteskan air mata ketika keluhan mereka disampaikan dengan lantang oleh sang permainsuri. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu, bertatap muka dengan kecantikan bak dewi. Mereka bilang sang ratu itu kejam, mereka salah.

Dia bijak. Dia memikirkan mereka.

"Angkat kedudukan para janda, tempatkan mereka di lantai paling atas istana ini. Jikalau mereka ingin keluar dari istana maka aku memberikan izin. Jika tidak maka aku memberikan tempat untuk mereka di harem ini." Itu keputusan yang luar biasa.

"Yang mulia, anda tak bisa!" Dia salah satu ibu pangeran. Mencoba menghentikan aturan baru yang baru saja dititahkan. "Istana dalam mempunyai aturan dan anda baru saja melanggarnya."

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun menyipit. Dia pun tak sadar apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Dia hanya kasihan dan pekerjaannya hanya asal menyimpulkan. "Kaisar menyerahkan istana dalam padaku, inilah aturanku. Mengapa kalian menanyakannya lagi?"

Semua terperangah. Ratu bertindak sesuai kehendak hatinya. Dia tak sedang memikirkan politik. Dia … seperti Kaisar yang duduk di singgasana sekarang. Berbuat sesuka mereka.

"Terima kasih atas kebijakan ratu!" Penuh syukur. Para janda tak perlu takut tapi sebagian dari mereka, dengan cinta atas kaisar sebelumnya masih kekeuh untuk menuju kuil. Esok hari dan mereka mendapat persetujuan dari ratu dengan mudah.

"Mengapa kau masih ingin ke kuil, membotak rambutmu padahal kau begitu cantik?" Kyuhyun bertanya di singgasananya. Duduk dengan malas.

"Beliau laki-laki yang mencuri hati hamba. Tingkah lakunya baik dan tutur katanya selalu menggetarkan hati. Biarkan hamba menjadi istrinya hingga akhir, mendoakan dirinya agar mendapatkan tempat terbaik." Kyuhyun mengerti. Dia juga punya cinta. Meski bukan pada orang yang tepat.

Para janda undur diri, mereka akan mengisi kamar baru mereka. Sementara dua puluhan selir berpangkat masih betah duduk di posisi mereka. Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan. Dia duduk menatapi mereka yang merupakan orang-orang baru di dalam harem ini. Mereka yang didatangkan untuk melayani suaminya.

"Selamat datang." Kyuhyun kehabisan kata. Dia tersenyum ceria. Namun, dia tak sadar, para wanita menjadi lebih menghormatinya dari sisi hati mereka terdalam. Mereka kira akan dijadikan budak, melayani pria-pria dan dipukuli oleh sang permainsuri. "Kaisar tak sebaik yang kalian pikirkan, percayalah padaku!" Si kasim terbatuk-batuk. Sedang para gadis terkekeh kecil.

Kyuhyun kembali berpikir. Dia butuh yang bisa melindunginya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tak bisa dia percaya. Ingin membuatnya terlibat kudeta. Dia masih sayang leher. Akibat kebanyakan nonton drama bertema kerajaan membuatnya paham atas posisi. "Bisakah kalian berdiri?"

Mereka mematuhi. Kyuhyun turun dari singgasana, melangkah di antara mereka. Lantas dia tak percaya dengan matanya. Ke – kenapa Hyorin Sistar di sini? Kyuhyun fans Sistar ngomong-ngomong. Dia melihat sekitar, dia menemukan Soyou, Bora dan Dasom juga. Astaga. Surga.

"Kalian berempat, ikut aku!"

…

Jiho—seorang jendral muda yang baru diangkat oleh kaisar memimpin dua ratus pasukan elit untuk melindunginya—duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Ji Fan. "Kau bilang dia membuat keputusan itu?"

Anggukan dibarengi bungkukan tubuh secara yakin. Jendral muda itu teman sejak kecilnya, besar bersama dilingkungan istana. Ayahnya adalah pengabdi setia kakaknya. Sama seperti kasim Bei, mereka bersumpah setia dengan langit sebagai saksi. Jendral yang tangguh, dikirim ke perbatasan untuk mengamankan kota dan kembali atas titah dari kaisar terdahulu.

"Hebat juga dia. Tapi kutak tahu itu terarah sebagai rencananya menghancurkanku atau memang nuraninya. Mungkin saja itu rencana salah satu pengeran untuk mendapat kekuatan politik harem." Jifan berasumsi. Dia harus tak percaya, atau Kui Xian akan memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Permainsuri juga mengangkat empat selir rendahan menjadi pelayan pribadinya."

"Siapa mereka? Dia mengenal mereka?"

"Tidak, Yang mulia. Bahkan kedatangan permainsuri ke harem adalah sebuah rahasia. Tidak akan ada konspirasi dibaliknya. Ini murni keputusan permainsuri tentang memilih orang-orang. Satu dari Goryeo, satu dari Silla, satu dari Mongol dan yang terakhir dari kerajaan Timur."

Takjub. Mereka adalah upeti, jika memang bermaksud mengamankan posisi harusnya dia memilih gadis bangsawan dari kalangan atas. Tingkatan mereka hampir sama dengan budak. "Menurut catatan, keempatnya adalah wanita berbakat di negerinya masing-masing. Mereka bisa menggunakan pedang, ahli bela diri dan jelas cerdas. Untuk melindungi putri, inilah yang diberikan untukmu."

"Lancang sekali! Mereka memalsukan putri mereka?"

"Benar, yang mulia."

"Tapi dari mana Kui Xian bisa menarik orang-orang berbakat ini dari sekian ratus wanita di dalam harem. Bagaimana matanya bisa memilih mereka?"

"Kurasa itulah alasan mengapa dia menjadi ratumu, yang mulia." Jifan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan. Dia bangga, tersanjung dengan pujian.

Ika. Zordick

Tempat ini aneh, Kui Xian baru saja dibawa oleh sebuah benda yang bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa harus ditarik kuda. Kibum di sampingnya, membuat muka ke arah lain agar tak melihat kebodohan tunangan. Sebenarnya rasa bersalah semakin menghantui. Kyuhyun bisa saja sedang mengakali, tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata?

Changmin—sahabat Kyuhyun—berdiri di sana menyambut. Dia membantu Kui Xian keluar dari mobil. "Pangeran Cheng Min?" dia terperangah, menemukan sosok keponakan di sana.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tentu saja dilanda kecemasan. Changmin sudah dengar kondisinya dari Kibum. Tapi tak disangka akan separah ini. Dia bahkan tak diperbolehkan menjenguk. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Ini karenamu!"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan buat dia tertekan dengan pertengkaran kita." Kibum membawa jemari Kui Xian bertaut pada jemarinya. Mereka memasuki apartment besar itu. Changmin mengekori.

"Kenapa kau ikut?"

"Aku tinggal di sebelah."

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun itu teman sejak kecil yang susah terpisahkan. Dahulu tinggal dekat apartment Kyuhyun. Kini, setelah mendengar Kyuhyun akan tinggal dengan Kibum, dia pindah ke dekat Kibum. Kibum berpikira sebanyak apa sebenarnya orang gila di sekitarnya.

Ketika keluar dari lift, Kibum terburu-buru membawa Kui Xian. Dia memasukkan kode membuka pintu. Di masukkannya Kyuhyun bersama barang ke dalam pintu apartmentnya. Jari tengahnya teracung ke arah Changmin, lalu gelagat mengusir. "BANGSAT KAU!" teriak Changmin dengan amarah.

Kibum sudah masuk. Didengar, tapi dia tak peduli.

"Yang mulia, mengapa kau mengusirnya?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Kibum saja?" Kibum gerah.

"Baiklah, Kibum. Mengapa kau mengusir pangeran?"

"Dia Changmin, bukan pangeran!" Kibum nyaris meledak. Dia menarik napas, menghembuskan kuat. "Dengar, kau itu Kyuhyun. Jika orang bertanya siapa kau, kau itu bukan permainsuri negeri ini! Kau itu Cho Kyuhyun. Mengerti?"

Kui Xian membalas menatap bola mata sekelam malam. Dia mengangguk paham. "Yang di sebelah kanan sana adalah kamarmu." Kemudian dia melangkah ke sana. "Mengapa kau tak berbicara apapun?" Sedikit mengganggu, Kyuhyun selalu memilih berdebat.

"Karena aku merasa tak ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Apakah ada hal yang penting yang menurutmu harus kutanggapi?" Dingin. Kibum menarik sebelah bibirnya, tertawa kecil tanda dia terkejut. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunnya?

TBC

Wah dilanjut setahun kemudian ya. LOL

Sejujurnya, ka tidak ada memeriksa ulang penulisan ini. Gak kuat 5k+ wordnya. Maaf sekali jika terdapat banyak kata-kata yang kurang efisien penggunaannya, kurang indah, banyak typo dan lain sebagainya.

Akhir kata, mohon review-nya.


End file.
